Valentine Day
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: "saint Valentin" ! Ce simple jour fait ressurgir de nombreux souvenirs à Nino...


**VALENTINE's DAY**

Le réveil me tira de mon sommeil. Cette sonnerie stridente que je détestais entendre mais qui m'était tout de même indispensable, le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Si j'avais su j'aurai sans doute cherché un monde où les lève-tard règnent en maître… Cependant, j'en étais reconnaissant car sans ce foutu son aigüe je n'aurais jamais rencontré ces gens avec qui je fais de mes jours un rêve démesuré qui me transportais chaque instant dans ce monde qu'est le mien, « The Beautiful World » comme j'aimais l'appeler. Alors même si j'avais envie de claquer mon réveil, tous les matins, contre le mur, je ne pouvais que le remercier de m'aider à commencer ces magnifiques journées que je passais avec ces personnes importantes à mes yeux… _Allez Kazu_ ! M'encourageais-je.

Mon premier geste fut d'allumer la télé avant de préparer mon nécessaire de toilette.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour les amoureux ! Alors… Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous les couples ! »

Je m'arrêtai un instant, les yeux écarquillés. La saint Valentin ! Dans mon cas, devais-je aussi le souhaiter ?

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que j'étais plus ou moins avec mon meilleur ami et collègue, Ohno Satoshi. Notre histoire avait commencée de façon soudaine et personne ne se doutait que nous finirions par être ensemble, ça avait été si inopiné…

Tout en se brossant les dents je me repassais ce moment, celui où mon ami m'avait avoué ses sentiments. Nous étions partis passer quelques jours à la montagne pour un photoshoot. Tout se passait à merveille. Toutefois, à la fin du voyage, la neige avait recouvert la plupart des routes permettant de rejoindre les villes environnantes, Nous nous étions donc retrouvés coincé dans le chalet qui nous avait accueillit. Oh-chan semblait sur les nerfs et aucun d'entre nous ne semblait pouvoir l'aider, pas même Sho qui, pourtant été la personne à qui il se confiait facilement. Les chutes de neige avaient bloqué le paysage et il avait été annoncé que les chemins n'allaient être de nouveau praticable que trois jours plus tard. Trois interminables jours qui eurent raison de ma patience. Mon Leader m'exaspérait à être désagréable, de plus je ne savais pas comment l'adoucir et s'en était frustrant. Je profitais d'un moment de calme pour l'attirer dans ma chambre, il avait besoin de parler et même s'il ne voulait pas je l'aurais attaché à une chaise afin qu'il crache le morceau. Nous étions installés sur le lit face à face, un long silence prit place aussitôt. Pire il semblait éviter mon regard ce qui m'énerva de plus belle. Je soupirai avant d'engager la conversation.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin Riidâ ? Je ne te comprends pas, ON ne te comprend pas. Pourquoi tu ne te confit pas ?

Je me heurtai à un silence. Ohno restait la tête baissée sans dire un mot.

Tu sais, repris-je, j'aimerai beaucoup t'aider. Mais comme ça je ne peux pas et ça me fait vraiment mal de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Á mes mots il releva son visage et encra ses yeux dans les miens. Á ce moment là je pus voir une étrange expression dans le regard de mon meilleur ami, encore aujourd'hui il me saurait impossible de dire ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce de la peur, de la tristesse ? Je ne le savais. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes dans le but de lui transmettre un peu de ma chaleur et le poussa du regard à se confier. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation il se décida enfin à me raconter ce qui le tourmentait.

- Je… Je crois, non ! J'en suis sûr ! Je suis amoureux. Lâcha-t-il les yeux brillants.

Je ne dis rien. Á la vue de sa réaction je ne pouvais pas me réjouir tant que je ne savais pas plus de détail. Je me contentai donc de serrer sa main entre mes petits doigts, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre.

J'aime cette personne depuis le premier jour. Je n'ai rien dit jusque là parce que nous sommes de très bons amis et j'ai vraiment peur de perdre cette complicité qui nous lie. Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime ! Néanmoins… ça devient dur de passer du temps à ses côtés sans pouvoir le lui dire. J'aimerai l'enlacer de mes bras, l'embrasser, caresser sa peau, lui dire « je t'aime » en litanie… Mais je ne peux pas.

Sa voix s'étouffa à la fin de sa tirade, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Étrangement, je savais parfaitement ce que mon ami ressentait. La souffrance et l'amour combinés ne devrait jamais être ressenti. Je l'attirai délicatement contre moi et l'entourai de mes bras, posant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade, ce qui me rendit irrémédiablement triste. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais que dire.

Après quelques instants Ohno se redressa, essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlées sur son doux visage, profitant aussi pour me retirer délicatement du pouce celles qui avaient roulées sur mes joues, j'avais aussi pleuré.

Merci… Susurra Oh-chan.

Je veux t'aider. Repartis-je en caressant la joue de mon ami. Dis-moi de qui il s'agit.

Une fois de plus Ohno baissa la tête. Que cachait-il ? Je l'interrogeais du regard. Qui était-ce pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état ? Il m'attrapa la main puis entrelaça nos doigts avant de les détailler longuement. Quelle attente ! Mon cœur battait à vive allure, inconsciemment, je me mis à appréhender sa réponse. Il prit une longue bouffé d'air et reporta ses yeux dans les miens.

C'est toi… Déclara-t-il.

Mon cœur s'arrêta immédiatement de battre. Moi ? Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il était mon meilleur ami et puis c'était un homme et moi aussi… Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il prit mon visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai mes yeux avec force sans pour autant le repousser. Que me prenais-t-il ? Mon esprit m'abandonna, je ne me sentais pas la force de le stopper, même je n'en avais pas vraiment l'envie. Je lui saisis durement le poignet alors qu'il força le passage, de sa langue, ma bouche. Il s'arrêta promptement en balbutiant des excuses. Je n'en n'avais que faire de ses excuses. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? J'attrapai vivement son pull entre mes poings et plaqua durement ma bouche contre ses lèvres si séduisantes. Ce jour-là je ne me sentais pas particulièrement en manque d'affection mais je devais avouer que ses baisés m'apportèrent tous ce dont je n'avais jamais connu jusque là.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à la simple pensée de ce souvenir. Le petit-déjeuner près je m'attablé devant ma tasse de thé les souvenirs m'assaillant. Je ne m'étais jamais demandais si nous sortions réellement ensemble. Tout avait été tellement vite. J'avais juste vécu les choses au jour le jour. En ce qui concerne mes sentiments je savais juste que mon cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'Oh-chan posait ses yeux sur moi, oh ! Et que je me sentais vraiment troublé quand je me retrouvais seul avec lui comme ce jour là…

Il avait voulu passer la soirée avec moi, cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions revenu de ce photoshoot à la montagne. Les autres membres nous avaient forcés à leur divulguer la raison pour laquelle nous étions soudainement plus proches. Ils avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Ohno leur avait dit que nous étions ensemble mais même si je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûr de cela je ne l'avais cependant pas relevé. Nous étions donc chez moi, sur mon canapé d'angle et nous regardions la télé. J'avais posé ma tête sur ses genoux et lui caressait délicatement mes cheveux. Je me demandais soudainement comment allait évoluer notre histoire. Nous n'avions jusque là rien tenté et pour moi, il faut dire que c'était une première. Je n'étais pas du genre à attendre et démarrais au quart de tour parfois même le jour de la rencontre. Toutefois, il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami et pas que d'une « rencontre ». Le film passait sans que je ne puisse en suivre le fil. J'étais trop occupé par mes pensées. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensée à tout cela deux semaines auparavant dans cette chambre à la montagne ? De plus le fait de faire ça avec un homme n'était pas nouveau pour moi…

Perdu dans mon questionnement intérieur je n'avais pas remarqué que le film touchait à sa fin. Oh-chan se pencha afin de vérifier que je ne dormais pas. Il me déposa un baisé sur la joue qui me ramena sur terre, rapidement je pivotai et l'attirai dans un baisé enflammé. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent il sembla perdu ce qui me fit sourire. Il m'aida à m'assoir sur ses genoux pendant que je m'amusais à lui déposé une kyrielle de baisés papillons sur sa bouche. Jusqu'ici nous n'avions franchi aucune barrière et nous n'en avions encore moins abordé le sujet. Le simple fait de me retrouver avec une personne seul dans mon appartement m'aurait poussé à sauter le pas à la seconde même où elle aurait passé le seuil de la porte mais là étant avec Ohno Satoshi, le simple fait d'y penser me mit la boule au ventre. Comment mon ami pouvait me faire autant stresser ? Fatigué de mes petits baisés, Oh-chan m'attrapa la lèvre inférieure de ses dents et glissa sournoisement sa langue dans ma bouche. Nos langues se caressèrent et s'abandonnèrent dans une frénésie complète. Ohno glissa ses doigts sous mon T-shirt me faisant frissonner. Lentement il le fit remonter coupant notre échange passionné pour me le retirer. Aussitôt le vêtement jeté au sol il reprit possession de mes lèvres avant de bifurquer sur mon cou où il donna quelques coups de langue. Les sensations qui me parcoururent m'enveloppèrent d'un bien être hors du commun. Je me laissais transporter par ses caresses, enivrer par ses baisés, succomber par ses gestes qui m'ôtèrent tous mes doutes. Ce soir là je me perdis dans ses bras comme jamais cela m'étais arrivé, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant.

Á présent devant le miroir de ma chambre je me regardai distraitement les joues rosies par ce souvenir. Voilà que je me mettais à rougir maintenant ! Que se passait-il avec moi ? J'abandonnai mon reflet afin de préparer mes affaires pour la journée. La télé était encore allumée et les mots « Valentin » et « amoureux » faisaient échos dans l'appartement. Que devais-je faire ? La saint-Valentin est une fête où les filles offrent généralement des chocolats aux garçons qu'elles aiment, mais en ce qu'il me concerne, ce n'était pas la même chose. Les garçons n'offraient pas de chocolats. Bon d'accord Oh-chan l'avait fait dans _Uta no Oniisan_ mais cela ne résolvait pas le problème parce qu'il l'avait offert à une fille… Raaah ! Quelle prise de tête ! J'aurais pu tout balayer et faire comme si cette journée n'était qu'une simple journée ordinaire mais non ! Je savais que si je ne faisais rien j'allais culpabiliser. Comme ce jour où pour fêter nos un mois Oh-chan avait voulu voir les choses en grand. Quelle futilité… pour si peu. Il voulait pour se faire organiser un rendez-vous dans un des restaurants les plus coté de la ville. Je lui avais pourtant dis que c'était une mauvaise idée qui puis et l'on ne savait jamais comment finissait ce genre de chose. Souvent, lors de nos déplacements en groupe il nous arrivait de se retrouver dans des coins (toilettes, placards à ballets…) autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment discret surtout lorsqu'il était à fond… enfin bref, c'était une mauvaise idée. Nous allions inévitablement finir dans les toilettes du restaurant, j'en été même persuadé. Tous ce passé bien, nous avions commandés, mangés, parlés. Oh-chan avait même tenté de faire ce que chaque couple fait dans un grand restaurant au cinéma… c'est-à-dire passer sous la table, mais un tour de rein arrive si vite, ce qui l'en avait dissuadé. Nous venions de finir le repas lorsque mon cher et tendre « petit-ami » me fit comprendre qu'il voulait profiter de moi le plus rapidement possible. Il m'invita à le rejoindre… dans les toilettes, comme c'est original ! Je lui fis la remarque mais il me reprit en me signalant, dans un chuchotement provocant, que d'habitude je ne m'en plaignais guère… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer ! Mais je devais avouer que ces moments étaient intensément excitants. Il se leva et rejoint les lieux comme si de rien n'était me laissant seul et au abord de l'excitation. Je pris tout de même le temps de siroter jusqu'à la dernière goutte mon verre de jus d'orange. Apparemment, je pris trop de temps car je reçu un mail m'indiquant qu'il était à deux doigts de mettre le feu aux cabinets tellement il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Je me mis à pouffer avant de me décider à le rejoindre. Je ne me hâtais pas mais je devais admettre que j'étais tout de même pressé. Alors que j'arrivai au bout du couloir je vis Oh-chan en compagnie de trois charmantes demoiselles, probablement des fans. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me cachai derrière une grande plante et attendit qu'elles s'éloignent. J'observai entre deux feuilles leur façon d'agir, les sourire qu'ils affichaient, les doux regards qu'ils lançaient. Comment osaient-elles taper la tchat à MON Satoshi ?! Je fulminai pendant que lui répondait à leur sourire de sorcières ! Non mais quel culot ! Lorsqu'elles partirent enfin, je sortis de ma cachette mais n'avança pas jusqu'à lui, il m'aperçu et s'approcha furtivement. Il remarqua rapidement mon air grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Le feu s'est consumé. Relevai-je simplement avant de rebrousser chemin.

Nous rentrâmes directement. Le chemin fut silencieux et jamais je n'avais été aussi remonté contre lui. De retour à l'appartement je jetai mon manteau et me laissai tomber sur le canapé en soufflant.

Bon tu peux me dire ce que tu as ? S'enquit Ohno.

Ce que j'ai ? Va donc demander à ces trois pouffes ! Répliquai-je.

Attends ! Tu es jaloux ?

Moi ? Jaloux ? Jamais ! Enfin… L'on ne drague pas alors que l'on est sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec son petit ami ! Voilà c'est dit !

Un énorme blanc s'installa sitôt brisé par le rire de Riidâ. Il se foutait de ma poire en plus !

Abruti ! Sourit-il.

Eh ?!

Je te l'ai dis il y a un mois exactement. C'est toi que j'aime.

Arrête avec ça… Murmurai-je gêné.

Kazu ?

Quoi !

Je t'aime.

Baka…

Il s'agenouilla devant moi en me soutenant du regard, je détournai les yeux gêné. Fallait-il qu'il en fasse autant ? Il glissa sa main sur ma joue, son contact me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Comment faisait-il pour me faire succomber aussi facilement ? Je soupirai puis sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, l'attira à moi avant de le renverser sur le canapé et de l'embrasser brusquement.

Je plaquai ma main contre mon front véritablement embarrassé par ce souvenir. Je n'avais jamais été comme cela avant, j'étais du genre à foncer sans me retourner. Dès qu'une personne me plaisait je l'attirais dans les mailles de mon filet et, une fois la chose faite, la jetais comme un vieux mouchoir usager. Il m'arrivait parfois de tenir une histoire mais elle se terminait inévitablement en tromperie. J'étais comme ça, j'aimais découvrir toutes sortes de sensations. Cependant, avec Satoshi… c'était différent. En deux mois je n'avais pas une seule fois tenté d'aller voir ailleurs. Tout ce que je voulais été de me retrouver avec lui et rien que lui. _Effrayant _! Pensai-je. Peut être mais malgré moi indispensable.

Je passai la journée au studio. Nous avions tous des activités séparées aujourd'hui et inconsciemment mon esprit était tourné en sa direction. Les souvenirs de ces deux mois passés à ses côtés m'explosèrent à la tête je ne cessai d'y songer. De plus, la date du calendrier me restait gravée en mémoire. Pourquoi ferai-je quelque chose pour la saint Valentin ? C'est vrai le ferait-il lui ? En y réfléchissant, il m'avait bien offert quelque chose pour Noël… Je m'en souvins encore.

Le sapin avait été garni magnifiquement. Je n'avais toujours pas l'habitude des Noël trop festif malgré cette décennie passée avec mes amis. Mes fêtes de fin d'année se présentaient à chaque fois de façon simple et économique, l'habitude du peu d'argent que possédait ma mère. Nous avions veillés toutes la nuit au bord de la cheminée. J'aimais vraiment ces soirées rien qu'à cinq, elles me rappelaient celles passées avec ma mère et ma sœur. Nous étions si complices et c'était si chaleureux…

Lorsque minuit sonna Masaki décida qu'il était tant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Nous nous en offrions tous les ans mais cette fois-ci je devais avouer que j'étais loin de me douter de ce que mon petit-ami m'avait réservé. J'étais assis entre ses jambes, le dos posait contre son torse, savourant la chaleur de ses bras m'entourant la taille. Le tour de présents débuta, les cadeaux de chacun furent distribués. Vint alors celui d'Oh-chan. En ce qui me concerne, je ne lui avais offert qu'une montre Gucci mais lui n'avait pas opté pour le côté onéreux de la chose, il avait voulu y dépenser autre chose que son argent. Il me tendit un rouleau entouré d'un nœud rouge. Lorsque je le déroulé je découvris un dessin de nous deux, moi lui déposant un baisé sur la joue, de plus il avait écrit, de sa plus belle écriture, les mots « je t'aime » au dessus.

J'ai essayais d'y faire ressortir tous mes sentiments. Me précisa-t-il. Mais ils sont bien trop forts pour une seule feuille de papier.

Je braquai mon regard dans le sien. La sincérité qui en découlait fit battre la chamade à mon petit cœur. Comment avec de simples mots pouvait-il me transporter par tant d'émotions ? Si j'avais été une fille j'aurais sans aucun doute pleuré comme une Madeleine mais j'étais un homme, un vrai. Je me contentai juste de le remercier en l'embrassant tendrement. Même si quelque part je tentais fortement de retenir mes larmes. Mon pauvre petit cœur méritait-il autant d'amour ?

Les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient à l'allure d'une vieille tortue, le temps semblait tourner au ralentie et cette attente m'exaspéré. Tous ces souvenirs m'avaient poussé à une seule pensée, le voir ! Immédiatement ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il me manquait ? Oui ! Je l'avais quitté la veille par un simple baisé sur ses douces et attirantes lèvres qui m'appelaient à les posséder encore et encore. J'en avais envie, de ces petits bouts de chère si savoureuse…

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, je m'élançai en direction de mon manageur le priant de me libérer pour le reste de la journée. Il fut d'abord réticent puis, usant d'un stratagème qui me coûtait deux heures de travail en plus la semaine suivante, il accepta, peut être d'un côté lui aussi voulait retrouver sa petite femme qui l'attendait sagement à la maison ?

Je pris la voiture et m'arrêta parfois pour acheter le nécessaire avant de rentrer pour préparer ce qu'il me fallait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait mais le simple fait d'imaginer le visage souriant de Satoshi me poussa à continuer. Je me mis aux fourneaux et préparai un repas digne de ce jour de fête. Une fois celui-ci un four, je courus dans la salle à manger pour dresser la table sans oublier de disposer quelques bougies. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une petite femme au foyer mais je n'en avais que faire, MON Satoshi me motivé et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lorsque tout fut en place je me posai deux minutes réfléchissant à la tournure que prendrait les choses… Que voudrait faire Oh-chan en premier ? Une idée me vint rapidement ce qui me dépita… Non ! Il attendra la fin du repas pour ce genre de choses ! Je me levai avec empressement et me dirigeai vers la chambre afin de me changer, j'optai pour un costume sombre sur lequel s'accrochai un bouton de rose puis retourna sur le canapé et attendis…

J'attendis longtemps, il n'était que trois heure de l'après-midi. Oh-chan ne rentrait pas avant cinq heures… J'avais été trop vite. Mon empressement m'avait fait oublier que lui aussi avait du travail et ce serait vraiment indécent de lui faire quitter son boulot plus tôt. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et m'allongeai sur le canapé en attendant.

Un autre souvenir me revint en mémoire. Celui-ci me fit légèrement sourire. Il ne remontait pas à ses deux derniers mois mais était bien plus antérieur. Il prenait place à presque deux décennies en arrière, lors de ma rencontre avec Ohno Satoshi. Nous étions encore, à l'époque, des stagiaires et nous étions loin de nous douter de ce que l'avenir nous réservé. Quel route notre destin allé prendre, quelles personnes nous allions rencontrer, quel liens nous allions tisser avec celles-ci ? Nous ignorions quel futur nous attendait. Je me souvins que j'étais un peu remonté contre ma mère de m'avoir embarquée dans une histoire pareille mais, en y repensant, je ne la remercierai jamais assez d'avoir fait de ma vie un rêve magnifique. J'attendais tranquillement dans une pièce que quelqu'un daigne enfin se présenter à moi. C'était une salle de danse et l'on m'avait demandé de m'y rendre pour un entrainement. J'étais seul et je commençais vraiment à perdre patience. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Ayant retenu mon souffle, je m'attendais à découvrir un homme vêtu d'un jogging près à me faire bouger et suer pendant des heures mais à la place je me retrouvai face à un gamin à peine plus âgé que moi. Il avait un regard intensément profond et un doux visage qui me perturba. Á la seconde où nos regard se croisèrent je senti mon cœur s'emballer fortement dans ma poitrine, jamais je n'avais compris pourquoi une telle sensation m'avait assaillit mais aujourd'hui je comprends enfin. Dès notre première rencontre je savais cependant il m'avait fallu tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte… _Quel Imbécile_… Murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Une douce sensation sur la joue me tira de ma sieste. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux et tombai sur des orbes chocolat. Ces mêmes orbes qui me faisaient craquer. Je restai, le regard plongé dans celui en face de mon visage durant plusieurs secondes. Son index caressa une nouvelle fois le haut de ma pommette. Comme j'aimais le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Soupirant de bien être, il m'aida à me relever avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser, je l'attirai à ma suite en direction de la table où j'avais disposé un petit écrin bleu marine. Je m'en saisissais et le lui tendais accompagné d'un énorme sourire

Bonne Saint-Valentin ! Chantonnai-je d'une petite voix.

Il m'adressa à son tour un sourire éblouissant qui fit chavirer mon cœur. La petite boîte enfermait un collier en argent sertie d'un pendentif en forme de « N ». Il le détailla puis après l'avoir posé sur la table me prit dans ses bras. La douceur de ses gestes m'enveloppait d'un bien être incomparable. J'en étais sûr, c'était dans ses bras que je me sentais le mieux, jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil sensation. Il se redressa et me fit face, il était si magnifique. Il s'avança et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, ce baisé fut court et resta en surface mais il me fit frissonner. Après s'être séparé de mon corps, il me tendit à son tour une boîte, elle était plus petite que la mienne et carré. Curieux je me jetai presque dessus, impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. J'écarquillai les yeux, plus un mot ne franchi mes lèvres. Je relevé la tête en sa direction, perdu.

Comptait-il me demander… ? Il comprit rapidement ma détresse et me rassura aussitôt.

Ne t'en fait pas. Sourit-il. Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles.

Je soupirai. Pas que je ne veille pas mais…

Pas encore ! Reprit-il en enlaçant ma taille.

Quoi ?! Il éclata de rire ce qui fit emballer mon cœur d'une vitesse vertigineuse. Afin de me venger, je me jetai sur ses lèvres, lui mordant celle du bas au passage.

Il m'attrapa les cuisses et me souleva avant de me déposer sur la table, j'en profitai pour entourer mes jambes autour de son bassin, le ramenant toujours plus près de moi. Je parcouru de ma bouche sa mâchoire ainsi que son cou, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Ben, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je rapidement.

On mange ! Proposa-t-il.

Eh ?!

Non ! Mais non ! Je l'attirai de nouveau à moi et l'embrassai sauvagement. J'allai lui faire passer l'envie de manger ! Je le débarrassai rapidement de sa chemise, sans prendre la peine de la déboutonner plutôt je l'arrachai violemment. Il sembla apprécier cet excès de rage se laissant faire. Mes mains parcoururent son torse cependant que j'attaquai encore et toujours sa bouche. Elles descendirent le long de son ventre puis agressèrent la boucle de sa ceinture, qui ne fit pas lent feu. Ma langue s'aventura sur son coup puis ses épaules. Les lieux n'étant pas favorables aux conditions, je l'entrainai à ma suite dans la chambre où je le poussai sur le lit avant de lui sauté littéralement dessus. Il était à ma merci, c'était sa punition pour avoir voulu dîner avant ça. Comment ça j'avais envisagé qu'il ne fasse pas ce que justement je suis en train de faire ?

Il s'activa enfin à la tâche et m'ôta ma veste ainsi que ma chemise. Il glissa ses doigts le long de mon dos puis les passa sous mon boxer où il se mit à malaxer mes fesses sensuellement. Je suivi ses mouvements en me frottant langoureusement à lui. Nos respirations s'intensifièrent. Dans un moment d'égarement, sans doute, il me bascula et se retrouva au dessus de moi, m'enlevant déjà le reste de mes vêtements. Je tentai de reprendre les devants mais il s'y opposa d'une façon bien à lui, il traça un sillon de sa langue de l'une de mes clavicules à mon entre-jambes, comment résister après une telle attaque ? (Ok je cède vite !) Il n'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et déposa de multiples baisé sur ma verge tendue. Mes gémissements commencèrent à se répercuter sur les murs de la pièce, sitôt remplacés par un cri lorsqu'il s'y en empara. J'attrapai automatiquement de mes poings le drap de mon lit et basculai la tête cherchant désespérément à reprendre l'air qui me manquait. L'une de ses mains remonta et m'invita à la prendre en bouche. Je léchai tant bien que mal ses doigts, les mordants parfois. Un dernier va-et-vient me fit voir les étoiles et me vidai dans sa bouche. Écrasé par cet orgasme, je m'effondrai en étoile sur le lit le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Il se débarrassa de sa couche de vêtement devenue trop étroite et se positionna à califourchon sur mon bassin embrassant mon torse avant de continuer. Lorsque je me senti de nouveau attaquable (ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps), je l'attrapai par le cou et l'embrassai voracement, profitant de cet instant de surprise pour reprendre ma place de dominant. Je saisissais sa main et la dirigeai sur mes fesses où il entreprit sa préparation. Il introduit un premier doigt, me faisant arquer le dos. Il fit de petits va-et-vient avant d'en pénétrer un deuxième avec lequel il fit des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre la chair. Un troisième doigt ne tarda pas à les rejoindre complétant et achevant la préparation. Après les avoir retiré il s'apprêta à inverser nos positions mais je l'en empêché. J'étais seul maître de ce moment ! Je plaçai mes mains sur son torse et, avec son aide, m'empalai lentement sur son sexe. Ma tête se renversa de nouveau en arrière. Il s'appliqua dès alors à me détendre le plus possible en me caressant ici et là. Lorsque je fus enfin prêt, je débutai mes mouvements. Ses mains posées de chaque côté de mon bassin m'aidèrent à me soulever. L'effet que je lui procurai ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. La pièce renvoyait dans un écho nos gémissements saccadés. En ayant assez de cette position, je l'autorisai à prendre les dessus. Il se retrouva entre mes jambes, ses coups de reins furent plus brutaux et plus secs, touchant à plusieurs reprises cette boule de nerfs qui m'envoyait aux cieux. Ce fut dans un cri déchirant que nous nous libérions presque simultanément.

La respiration haletante, il se laissa tomber sur moi, je l'entourai de mes bras aussitôt.

J'attendis que le silence prenne une meilleure place dans la pièce avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Satoshi ? L'appelai-je doucement.

Hum ?

J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser pendant la journée… Je suis un véritable crétin, tu sais ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes l'air interrogateur.

Je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais aveugle. Repris-je. C'était la devant mes yeux et je n'ai jamais rien vu…

De quoi tu parles ?

Je suis sûr maintenant… je suis amoureux et tu veux savoir ce qui me rend vraiment heureux ?

Satoshi ne dit pas un mot, il attendit juste la réponse, le regard brillant.

Ce qui me rend très heureux. Continuai-je. C'est que c'est de toi donc je suis amoureux.

Un sourire franc se dessina sur son visage. Une vive émotion s'empara de moi, j'aurai pleuré de bonheur si j'avais été une fille… Il posa sa main sur ma joue et approcha son visage du mien.

Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il.

Je t'aime ! Répondis-je sincèrement.

Nous brisâmes le peu de distance qui nous séparait et roulèrent encore et encore dans les couvertures, nous prouvant maint et maint fois notre amour.


End file.
